


The Hunger Games - PRIMROSE EVERDEEN'S PERSPECTIVE

by snapewasatruehero



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: perspective change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapewasatruehero/pseuds/snapewasatruehero
Summary: This story is based on the movie and book The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. Parts of it are recited straight from the movie and/or the book. The characters and events do not belong to me, they are rightfully the directors of the movie and Suzanne Collins. This perspective is just what I believed was happening in the story, it may not be a super accurate representation!This story is a little thought project I did, in which I asked the question "What was Prim and Katniss' family going through when she was in the Hunger Games for the first time?". This includes some of the events I thought were the most important. I did not include Rue and her death, as it was slightly complex for me to write. As a note, I wrote this when I was about 8-9 years old, so it's not the best written one-shot story of all time. Please, bear with it. I've fixed up some of the language and grammar, but other than that, it is mostly the same as it was when I wrote it so many years ago. This is a one-shot, as I really just wanted to capture some of the emotions and some of the feelings they may have been going through during this time.The first chapter is the Treaty of Treason, and the second is the story!ENJOY!
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Primrose Everdeen & Gale Hawthorne, Primrose Everdeen & Katniss Everdeen
Kudos: 4





	1. Treaty of Treason

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the movie and book The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. Parts of it are recited straight from the movie and/or the book. The characters and events do not belong to me, they are rightfully the directors of the movie and Suzanne Collins. This perspective is just what I believed was happening in the story, it may not be a super accurate representation!

_ War, terrible war. _

_ Widows, orphans, a motherless child, this was the uprising that wrought our land.  _

_ 13 districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. _

_ Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. _

_ And then came the peace. _

_ Hard Fought, sorely won, a people rose up from the ashes, and a new era was born. _

_ But freedom has a cost. _

_ When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation, we would never know this treason again. _

_ And so it was decreed, _

**That each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute,**

**1 young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice.**

**The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness.**

**This is how we remember our peace.**

**This is how we safeguard our future.**


	2. THE STORY

I wake up on Reaping Day morning and it's still dark outside. I slide off the bed and tiptoe quietly so I don't wake up Katniss, even though she’ll be waking up soon to go hunting with her friend, Gale Hawthorne. I get into Mom’s bed and fall asleep again. When I wake up again, it's light outside. Katniss as gone hunting and Mom is laying out clothes for us to wear this afternoon. When Katniss gets back, she gets dressed, then kneels down in front of me. “Everything’s gonna be fine. Your name’s only in once, you’re as safe as anyone can get. Tuck in your tail little duck.’ she tells me as she tucks in the back of my shirt. “Quack!” I say, making her smile.

Once everyone, ages 12-18, with parents behind them, has lined up. Effie Trinket starts off by reciting the Treaty of Treason. Then she says, “Now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman, for the honor, of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games! As usual, ladies first.” As she walks towards the girls reaping ball, I’m hoping against hope that it isn't me or Katniss. She looks down at the paper and reads the name.“Primrose Everdeen.” My heart stopped, then started to race. As I was walking towards the Peacekeepers waiting to escort me onto the stage, I tucked in my ducktail. Just as I reached them, I heard “Prim! Prim! I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute.” I couldn’t believe it! Katniss was volunteering for me! I can’t let her go! When she told me to go find mom, I said no! Every time she told me to go find mom, I said no! Then someone lifted me up from behind. It was Gale Hawthorne. He brought me to my mother. It was from there I watched my sister mount the stairs to the stage, Peeta Mellark being called male tribute and then they are taken into the Justice Building.

Mom and I walked into the Justice Building and asked to see Katniss Everdeen, the female tribute. When we walked in, Katniss stood up and hugged us. Then she told us what to do, what not to do, and how to stay safe, now that she wasn't going to be there to protect us. I should keep selling my goat cheese and we should live on that money and the food that Gale brings us. I also shouldn’t take out teresae, oil, and grain. Then she said that she loved us and that she will try to get back to us and try to win. She also told my mom not to cry and she couldn’t go into a deep sadness ‘trance’ like she did when my father died in the mines. Then we had to leave. That night, we watched the replay of all the reapings.

This morning we watched the replay of the tribute parade, which happened last night.  All of the tributes’ costumes were amazing, but I think Katniss’s and Peeta’s was the best. Their stylists lit up their headdresses and capes with fake flames (I think!), and they held their hands up high. I looked at my mom and saw her smiling, and felt a smile tug at my lips too. My sister and Peeta had just brought honor to District 12.

After about 2 weeks and the training scores were announced, came the tribute’s interviews. I didn’t really pay attention to the other tributes because, after seeing their scores, I was really worried about Katniss. When she came out, I thought she looked magnificent. Katniss was wearing a red dress, and when she spun in a circle, the bottom went up in flames. When Peeta came out, he looked handsome in a black suit with a bit of red. When he confesses his love for Katniss, I look towards my mother in utter shock. She looks just as shocked. Who knew? Tomorrow they’ll be going into the arena, and I wish that I could see Katniss one last time to wish her good luck.

Today the tributes will be sent into the arena. When we turn on the TV, we see Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman talking about it. Gale is here with us. He will be watching the games with us because he is Katniss’s best friend. When Caesar and Claudius are done talking, they cut to a girl, I think her name is Glimmer from District 1, going up her tribute tube. I see Katniss glance around the arena, taking it all in. When Peeta catches her eye, He shakes his head. I have no idea why then I see it! A silver bow and a sheath of arrows are lying on a box in the mouth of the Cornucopia. Katniss would want them. I feel Gale tense up as he sees them too. He wants Katniss just as Mom and I do. He knows that she’s gonna go for it, and, because of that, she might die. I cross my fingers and hope that she won’t. So when the gong sounds, and she runs for an orange backpack, almost gets killed, and then gets a knife stuck in it, he sucks in a breath, but lets it out and mutters as she runs away from the Cornucopia and into the woods, “Great, a few minutes in and she almost gets herself killed.” But I can see in his eyes that he’s relieved. When she’s far away from the bloody scene at the Cornucopia, I hope that she’ll be safe for a while.

It’s Day 7(?) of the Hunger Games. Katniss has found Peeta, and he has a leg wound that gets worse every day. My mother and I are happy that Katniss has done some rudimentary treatment to it, but we both know, as does Katniss, that they need medicine from the Capitol to heal it. And I so wish that we could help sponsor her, but we don't have enough money to, and even if all of District 12 contributes, it wouldn’t be enough money. They’ve lost all hope when Claudius makes an announcement telling them there will be a feast, and it has something they each need desperately. Katniss tells Peeta that she won’t go, but when Haymitch sends her a vial of sleep syrup, she doesn’t hesitate to give it to him. Once he’s asleep, she goes to the feast. She’s just about to go back to Peeta, when the girl from District 2, Clove, I think, throws a knife and it hits her forehead. Gale gasps when she falls down and Clove jumps on Katniss, and I bury my head in his chest. He puts his arm around me. Then I hear a cannon, and I start crying into his shirt. Then, surprisingly, he tells me it’s ok to look. When I look up, Katniss is giving the medicine to Peeta (who’s still asleep), and once she does, she falls unconscious. I ask Gale who died and he says Clove. When I ask how he tells me that Thresh killed her by pulling her off of Katniss and hitting her against the Cornucopia. I am very thankful for Thresh.

It’s day 9(?) of the Hunger Games. When Katniss and Peeta go to the lake to get more water, they find that it has been drained. The only other lake is near the Cornucopia. They start walking towards it. All of a sudden, they start to run! Several dogs/muttations were chasing them. When they get to the Cornucopia, they climb it. When they get to the top, someone else is on it. It’s the District 2 boy, Cato. He grabs Peeta by the neck and holds him in a chokehold. Katniss shoots an arrow at Cato’s hand so that Peeta can push him off the Cornucopia. The mutts tear at him so Katniss shoots Cato out of pity. They spend a night on the Cornucopia, trying not to freeze to death. The next morning, Claudius Templesmith announces that there can be only one victor, not two. Katniss points her last arrow at Peeta. But she doesn’t shoot. Instead, she drops it and takes out the nightlock berries she had picked a few days ago. She gave a few to Peeta and kept the rest for herself. “Together on 3? 1, 2, 3!” they say together, and they lift their hands to their mouth, but before the berries could pass their lips, Cludis says frantically “STOP! STOP! Ladies and gentlemen may I present the winners of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you - the tributes of District 12!” I was so happy that Katniss won! She promised that she will try to get back to us, and she did!

Two days after they won, they showed the winners interview, LIVE! We watched a replay of the games, and then Caesar asked a few questions and then they were on their way home. Mom, Gale, and I were at the train station when they arrived, and because I couldn’t see a thing, Gale lifted me onto his shoulders. When Katniss caught my eye, I blew her a kiss and gave her a big smile because I was so happy that she won!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the movie and book The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. Parts of it are recited straight from the movie and/or the book. The characters and events do not belong to me, they are rightfully the directors of the movie and Suzanne Collins. This perspective is just what I believed was happening in the story, it may not be a super accurate representation!


End file.
